Dysfunctional
by LiberatedAndFree
Summary: In which Levi is secretly afraid of commitment and acts like he doesn't care about people and Eren's life is as shitty and fucked up as it could be. [And other more!]
1. Dysfuctional

Their breathing, hard, ragged.

Their hearts beating hard, pounding like mad in their rib-cage.

Levi pushes his body against the wall. He doesn't resist.

The kiss was like a drug to him. Making him dizzy, and he knows that he has to stop, but it's just so addicting.

_'You okay there, brat?'_

'_Don't call me that.'_

They continued from where they left off.

Teeth clashing against each other, the sound of moans covered by the mouth on his, his tongue now probing on the inside of his mouth and everything just feels so….._intoxicating._

But then he stands up, pushes him away and walks out of the closet just as the sounds of his friend calling him was heard.

Eren stares at the closed door, not even moving an inch. A few minutes after that, he slides down the wall and….laughs.

He laughs so hard that tears were in his eyes, clutching his stomach and chest where his heart is something like pain or mirth, he doesn't know. The tears are streaming down his face now as if they are rivers.

_Levi….you fucking coward….._


	2. Be careful with what you say, Eren

'_Genie, oh genie…'_

Eren gasps for breath as he tears away from Levi, staring at him with pupils fully dilated.

'_Grant me my wish…'_

Levi pulls Eren close to him, touches him everywhere, clothes were being thrown off, and they stumble over to his bed.

.

After that, while Levi is still passed out from what they did, Eren sits on the bedside, head in his hands, and the tears start streaming down his face.

.

"_What are you?" Eren asked, wide eyed at the cloudy figure before him._

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm a genie." The figure replied._

"_Aren't those things just kiddy stuffs? Say, not real?" Eren replied back almost immediately._

_The figure snorts and shakes his head whether in disappointment or amusement, Eren doesn't know. "We're real alright, but it's hard to say so when there's only one genie in this whole world, and that's me."_

_Eren raises his eyebrow. "Isn't it kinda lonely?" He regrets asking almost immediately._

_The genie narrows his eyes at him. "Aren't you talking about yourself? Don't think I don't know about your life, Eren. You touch the crest, you summon me, and you share a bond with me-well, at least until your wish is fulfilled."_

_Eren stares coldly at the mention of 'lonely'. "Shut up. Y'know what, how 'bout I fulfil all of the wishes now so that you'd get the fuck off my case? Sounds good enough? Okay."_

_The genie raises his eyebrows at him. "You sure about this, buddy? Don't wanna know about the rules and stuffs and all that or something?" _

"_No."_

"_Okay then, so are you sure this is what you want to wish for?"_

"_What?"_

"_We have a bond, Eren. I already know what your wish is. Just want some kind of conformation from your very own lips."_

"_Y-yeah." Eren stuttered out._

"_Okay then."_

.

"How could you!" Levi screams out at Eren, who was currently looking down at the floor, holding his bruised cheek in one hand as the other clenching his fist tightly on his side.

Eren couldn't bring himself to look at him. This wasn't supposed to happen. The genie didn't say anything about this. _But he never asked him to._

"You-you…" Levi looks at Eren, exasperated by the lack of response, and even though he tries so hard not to let the hurt look from crossing his face, it still does so anyways. Levi shakes his head and walks (limps) away from the apartment after he collected all his clothes and other things, leaving Eren behind.

.

_You should know….that during the time you do this, he'd have absolutely no control of his body…absolutely none. But it's as if he's just like how he always is, right?_

_But he'll remember. He'll see, he'll hear, he'll smell, and he'll remember all of it, but have no control of any of it. Be specific with what you wish for, and for what you say, Eren._

_._

'_Genie, oh genie, grant me my wish…_

_Make him fall in love with me, _

_Even just for one day,_

_And when I know for certain that it's not real,_

_Take my soul _

_Use my body for your needs_

_Until it grows old and withered_

_Return me back to it_

_When I am on Death's bed.'_

_._

The tears were streaming down uncontrollably now. Eren looks up to the now closed door of his apartment room. He stumbles over to it, trying to reach it, but his knees felt weak, so weak-now he's on his knees, on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Why._

_Why._

_WHY._

Eren takes the nearest object to him and throws it against the wall.

He screams, swears in German and every other language he knows.

He's bloody and bruised know.

He still doesn't stop.

.

The genie was just watching from outside the window, smiling, smiling, just waiting…. Letting Eren has the time he needs before he takes over….

* * *

**I've decided. This thing is probably gonna be something like _Shorts, _so I will write many oneshots in these, and update from time to time when I get hit by ideas. Sound good? Okay. My stories are unbeta'd, btw.**


End file.
